


First Date

by eaintdarkside



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>모 사이트의 소중한 이웃분이었던 청하지연님께 드렸던 선물입니다.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> 모 사이트의 소중한 이웃분이었던 청하지연님께 드렸던 선물입니다.

빌리의 이야기를 듣고 안젤로는 가게에서 가장 좋은 자리에 “예약”이라는 팻말을 세워놓았다. 저녁에 되면 멋진 조명과 거리의 모습을 볼 수 있는 곳이다.

-홈즈씨가 전화했어요.  
-오, 뭐래?  
-문자를 확인하래요. 그리고 식사예약이요.  
-그래? 언제 온대?  
-1시간 후, 두 명이래요.

안젤로는 휴대전화를 확인하고는 빌리를 시켜 반대편 거리의 22번지를 계속 보고 있으라고 지시했다. 뭔가 이상한게 보이면 바로 셜록에게 전화하라는 말과 함께. 그리고 그는 ‘두 명’이라는 빌리의 이야기를 되짚었다. 셜록이 누군가와 함께 온다니. 절로 입가가 당겨졌다. 테이블을 바라보며 흐뭇하게 미소짓는 안젤로를 묘하게 바라보는 손님들의 시선이 느껴져, 그는 어깨를 으쓱이곤 주방으로 들어갔다. 그 ‘두 사람’은 앞으로 1시간 후에 이 곳에 올 것이다. 예약석을 잡기엔 이른 시간일지 몰랐지만 그것을 아깝게 생각하진 않았다. 저 자리는 오롯히 그를 위한 곳이어야 하기 때문이었다. 그는 찬장과 냉장고를 뒤져 가장 좋은 재료를 찾기 시작했다. 그들에게 후식으로 신선한 과일과 고급 차를 대접할 생각이었다. 어떤 메뉴를 주문 할 지 모르니, 가장 최근 들여온 재료들이 어디 있는지 미리 위치를 파악해 두었다.

약속 시간이 되자 어김없이 방울소리가 들렸고, 홀에서 매력적인 저음이 울려왔다. 안젤로는 다듬고 있던 야채를 놓고 급히 손을 씻었다. 이게 얼마만인가. 잘 마른 수건에 손을 닦으며 그는 3년 전 사건을 생각했다. 두 번은 생각하고 싶지 않았던 과거. 지금의 안젤로는, 셜록의 힘이 아니었으면 불가능했을것이다. 그는 무거운 몸을 부지런히 홀로 옮겼다. 미리 잡아둔, 조명이 멋진 그 자리에 셜록과 그의 연인이 와 있었다.

“셜록!”

남자는 이전보다 조금 더 마른 것 같았다. 여전히 창백한 피부에 회색 눈동자. 그는 옅게 미소 지었고 반갑게 내민 안젤로의 손을 굳게 잡았다.

“메뉴에 있는 거 전부 공짜야. 자네랑, 자네의 데이트 상대 둘 다.”

남자는 입술 한쪽을 끌어올려 웃어보였다. 그리고는 그의 연인에게 내민 메뉴판으로 시선을 돌렸다.

“뭔가 먹겠어?”  
“난 데이트 상대가 아닙니다.”

짧은 금발머리의 남자가 딱 잘라 대답했다. 그런거로군. 하지만 그건 중요한게 아니다.

“이 친구가 날 살인 혐의에서 풀어주었죠.”  
“여기는 안젤로. 3년 전 레스트라드가 3중 살인 혐의로 그를 체포했지만 그는 그 때 가택침입중이었지.”

안젤로는 셜록이 이야기하는 동안 그의 연인에게 손을 내밀었고, 악수했다. 남자는 이야기를 들으면서도 특별히 당황하거나 놀라지 않았다. 강단있는 연인이로군. 멋진데.

“셜록이 내 명예를 지켜줬죠.”  
“명예의 일부. 맞은 편 거리는 어때?”  
“아무일 없었어.”

그의 데이트 상대는 입가 한쪽을 슥 끌어올렸다. 두서없이 주고받는 셜록과의 대화가 정신없는 모양이었다.

“하지만 이 친구 덕분에 감옥에 갔죠.”  
“그래, 내 덕에 감옥에 갔지.”

이전과 다를게 없는 셜록의 시크한 대답에 안젤로는 만족했고, 그를 위해 생각해 둔 이야기를 꺼냈다.

“양초 좀 가져올게. 더 로맨틱할거야.”  
“데이트 상대 아니라니까요?!”

즉시 시정하는 목소리가 들려왔지만 그는 아랑곳 않고 주방쪽으로 걸어갔다.

 

 

 

First date

 

 

 

“발 사이즈가 똑같아요. 운동화 자국. 게다가 이 주변을 배회했던 CCTV도 나왔으니까. 저 남자가 틀림없어요.”

맹맹 울리는 앤더슨의 목소리를 들으며 레스트라드는 경찰차 안에 앉아서 벌벌 떨고 있는 덩치큰 남자를 흘끗 바라봤다. 꽤나 잔인한 3중 살인사건으로 연행된 용의자였다. 그 시간에 어디 있었냐고 물었더니 말을 얼버무렸고, 사건 현장에서의 족적과 거의 흡사한 신발을 신고 있는것이 발견되어 용의선상 1순위로 올랐다. 연행하기 전에 일단 셜록을 만나기로 했다. 금방 온다는 연락을 받았기 때문이었다. 그가 저 남자를 범인으로 지목해 준다면 이 지겨운 근무에서 해방되어 간단히 사건 정리만 하고 퇴근 할 수 있을 것이다.

“레스트라드.”

그를 부르는 목소리에 시선을 돌리자 빠르게 걸어 들어오는 셜록이 보였다.

“현장은 어디죠?”

그는 손가락을 들어 폐창고 안쪽을 가르켰다. 남자는 말없이 안으로 쑥 들어갔는데, 주변을 살펴보고, 작은 확대경으로 문 손잡이와 혈흔, 튿어진 경첩의 상태 등을 관찰했다. 남자가 돌아왔을때 레스트라드는 뒤편의 순찰차를 가리켰다.

“용의자가 잡혔어.”

셜록의 시선이 그쪽을 향했다. 눈가가 찌푸려진다.

“사건 발생시간 알리바이를 대지 못하더군. 현장의 족적과 일치하는 것 같아.”

이야기하는 도중, 그는 경찰차로 다가갔고, 문을 열었다.

“잠깐 나와봐요.”

덩치 큰 남자는 울기 직전의 모습이었는데, 거의 부들부들 떨고 있었고, 수갑으로 묶인 팔을 꺼내 힘겹게 차 밖으로 나왔다.

“왜... 왜 그러시죠?”

갑자기 그를 예리하게 관찰하기 시작하는 셜록을 보며 남자가 형편없이 떨리는 목소리를 냈다. 셜록은 그의 바짓단을 자세히 바라봤고, 무심한 목소리로 질문했다.

“사건 시간 어디에 계셨나요.”  
“...그..그게...”  
“레스트라드, 이 남자는 범인이 아녜요.”

셜록의 또렷한 목소리가 현장을 울렸다. 순간 멈춰선 경찰들과 감식반원들이 황망히 그를 바라봤다. 야근 확정이었다.

“뭐어?!”

그게 무슨 소리냐는 듯 소리를 높이는 레스트라드를 무시한 채 셜록이 남자에게 이야기했다.

“손가락. 무언가를 강하게 쥐었군요. 손가락 첫번째 마디 안쪽으로 나는 상처는 흔치 않죠. 당신은 담이나 창틀을 강하게 잡고 있었습니다. 바지 안쪽에 묻은건 진흙자국, 어딘가에 다리를 걸쳤지. 당신 키를 넘어서는 ‘진흙이 쌓인 곳.’이 어딜까. 바로 앞 거리의 공사현장. 그곳에서 날리는 흙이 쌓일 정도라면 현장에 접해있는 인근의 주택. 담에 쌓인 흙은 2시간 전 내린 비에 젖었을테고, 그것이 으깨져 있을 때, 담을 넘으려 시도했을 겁니다. 그리고 그 팔찌. 첫 번째, 그건 여성용입니다. 두 번째로 당신 물건이 아니지. 마지막으로 여성용 순금 팔찌를 3개씩 차고 다니는 건 일반적이지 않죠. 당신은 그걸 훔쳤고, 주머니가 불룩해지자 소매 안쪽으로 숨기기 위해 팔에 찼습니다. 그럼 주머니속에 있는 그건 뭘까. 현금인가요? 지금 경제적인 압력을 받고 있군요. 식당에서 요리사로 일하고 있지만 급여는 적지. 게다가 최근 어떤 큰 문제를 겪었어. 그 일이 당신을 궁지로 몰았고, 해보지도 않은 절도를 하게 만든거죠. 하지만 한 가지 덧붙이자면 난 당신이 이 이야기를 솔직히 인정하는 쪽이 더 득이라고 말하고 싶군요. 아니면 최소 종신형이니까요.”

봇물처럼 쏟아지는 말에 덜덜 떨고 있던 남자가 ‘종신형’이라는 말에 눈을 커다랗게 열었다.

“조...조...종신형이요?”  
“셜록, 뭐하는거야?”  
“그는 이 부근 주택을 털었을겁니다. 그는 살인범이 아녜요. 증거는 여기 없어...”

셜록은 주변을 휘휘 둘러봤고, 갑자기 자리를 떠났다.

 

* * *

 

 

유치장은 비어있었다. 덩치가 큰 남자는 벽에 거는 식으로 고정된 딱딱한 나무 의자에 앉아 있었다. 그는 자신의 일을 후회했다. 더불어 무려 ‘3중 살인사건의 용의자’에서 구해준 검은 머리의 남자에게 깊은 감사를 느꼈다. 뒤늦게 자신의 절도를 실토하고 훔친 물건들을 돌려주었지만, 집주인의 고소가 있었기에 그는 재판을 받아야 했다. 그건 아무래도 좋았다. 그래, 그건 정말 아무래도 좋았다. 그는 돈이 필요했지 죽으려고 절도를 한게 아니었으니까.

깊게 한숨 쉬는데 바깥쪽이 떠들썩해졌다. 어지러운 구두소리. 익숙한 목소리가 들렸다.

“셜록! 이러지마. 대체 왜 그러는거야? 늘 부탁했잖아.”

대답은 들리지 않았고, 거의 매달리는 듯한 목소리가 이어졌다.

“제발, 제발 좀 증거 공유 하자고. 자네가 결정적인 증거물을 집안에 들여두고 있으면 내가 뭐가 되겠느냔 말이야! 자네의 족적을 신나게 남겨두고 말이지! 그러니까 범인부터 말해. 우리가 꼭 이래야겠어?”

그가 있는 유치장 창살 앞에 세 명의 남자가 섰다. 정복 차림의 경찰이 문을 열었고, 셜록이라 불린 검은 머리의 남자가 안으로 우아하게 들어갔다. 하지만 그의 팔을 경감이 붙들었다.

“범인을 말해. 난 정말 이런 상황을 원치 않아.”  
“당신 판단에 내가 범인이라면, 그런거겠네요.”

남자는 냉랭한 목소리를 냈고, 잡은 팔을 떼어내고는 안으로 걸어들어가 맞은 편의 의자에 앉았다. 그는 벽에 편안히 기댔다. 철컹철컹하며 잠기는 문소리. 창살에 매달린 경감이 앓는 소릴 냈다.

“셜록, 말할 생각이 들면 언제든지 불러. 고소장 쓰겠다고 으름장 놓은 자식들은 일단 말려볼테니까.”

갇힌건 이쪽인데 어째 본인이 갇힌듯한 표정을 짓는 묘한 경감이었다. 그는 깊이 한숨쉬었고 어깨를 늘어트린채 그곳에서 떠났다. 흘끗 시선을 돌린다. 역시 그 남자다. 경찰에 협조하는 사람같았는데, 무슨 일로 여기 온거지?

“저, 아깐 고마웠습니다.”

남자는 대답이 없었다. 하지만 그는 말을 이었다.

“난 안젤로예요. 덕분에 살인혐의를 벗었네요.”  
“셜록입니다.”  
“그... -안젤로는 눈을 굴렸다. 뭐라고 말해야할지 몰랐기 때문이었다.- 뭔가 문제라도 생겼습니까? 왜 당신이 여기 들어온거죠?”  
“왜냐하면, 런던 경찰들이 죄다 머저리이기 때문이죠.”

어딘지 씹어먹는 듯한 말투였기 때문에 안젤로는 웃음소릴 내고 말았다. 그는 손을 내저었다.

“맙소사, 그건 그렇죠. 절도범을 살인범으로 모는 빌어먹을 경찰이니까요.”

그리고 웃음짓는 안젤로를 바라보던 셜록도 입술 한쪽을 슬쩍 비틀어보였다.

 

 

  
3시간 후 그들은 같은 의자에 나란히 앉아 있었다. 셜록은 사건에 대해 간단히 이야기해주었다. 말이 한 번 트이자 뭔가 쉴새없이 설명하기 시작했는데, 안젤로는 순수하게 그것에 감탄했다. 그 추리로 자신이 혐의를 벗을 수 있었기 때문이었다.

“명인은 명백히 꽃과 관련이 있었어. 2차 범행때의 족적에 남긴 흙을 분석했는데 온갖 꽃가루가 뒤섞여 있었으니까. 이건 일반적이지 못하지. 그 말인 즉슨 다양한 종류의 식물들이 한꺼번에 모인 곳. 범인은 식물, 원예관련 종사자라는 것. 구두가 아닌 운동화인 점을 보면 사무직은 아니었지.”  
“대단하군!”

안젤로는 고개를 흔들며 감탄했다.

“하지만 원예관련 일을 하는 사람이 연쇄 살인이라니.. 어울리지 않는데.”

셜록은 사고가 멈추었는지 다시 벽에 머리를 기댔다. 그는 좀 피곤해 보였다. 안젤로는 멍하니 천장을 바라보다 말을 꺼냈다.

“꽃하니까 하는 말인데 자네는 애인 있나?”

셜록은 코웃음쳤다. 안젤로는 어깨를 으쓱였다.

“없구만. 자네가 아까 말했던 그 ‘절박한 사정’은 실은 애인때문이었거든.”

안젤로는 가볍게 숨을 내쉬었고 말을 이었다.

“내 재산을 전부 가져가버렸지. 하지만 신고할 수 없었어. 그녀 사정이 어려웠거든. 근데 나도 급해지더라고. 집세를 내지 못하게 되어 쫒겨날 판이었으니까. 그래서 처음으로 남의 집 담을 넘어본거야. 공사장 바로 옆이라, 소음 때문에 내가 들어간 걸 눈치채지 못하더군. 하지만 이내 후회했어. 그러던 와중 경찰에게 붙들렸고. -안젤로는 다시 숨을 깊게 내쉬고 셜록을 바라봤다 그는 부드럽게 웃고 있었다.- 자네게에 큰 빚을 졌어. 내가 한 잘못이었으니 어쩌면 그 살인죄는 그냥 내가 뒤집어 써야했던건지도 몰라. 하지만 자네가 그 짐을 덜어준거야. 굳이 그럴 필요도 없었는데 말이야. 정말로 고맙네.”

셜록은 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 안젤로는 다시 말을 이었다.

“실은 그녀도 꽃집에서 일했거든. 장미를 자주 만져서 종종 팔이 가시에 긁히곤 했어. 그게 얼마나 안쓰럽...”

갑자기 셜록이 벽에서 등을 떼어냈다. 커다랗게 열린 회색의 신비로운 눈동자가 기이한 빛을 냈다. 그는 중얼거리기 시작했다.

“긁힌 것.. 노즐의 긁힌 흔적.”

이내 셜록은 양 손을 들어올린채 ‘오!’하고 낮게 외쳤다. 안젤로는 당황했다. 무슨 상황인지 이해 할 수 없었기 때문이었다. 하지만 남자는 옆 사람이 패닉에 빠지던 말던 빠른 목소리로 중얼거리기 시작했다.

“오른쪽에서 왼쪽으로 사선방향. 손잡이. 위치로 봤을땐 그 쪽이 정확해. 명백하군. 3kg. 아냐, 그게 아니지. 왼손.. 틀려. 현장의 사진과는 달라, 그는 오른손으로 배를 찔렀으니까. 양손잡이!”

셜록은 벌떡 일어났다. 그가 무언가 사건의 중요한 단서를 발견해낸 것 같았다. 남자는 흥분해서 빠르게 소리쳤다.

“양손잡이야! 그는 두 손을 자유롭게 사용 할 수 있었던거였어! 오, 안젤로 고맙네! -그는 재빨리 그의 손을 잡아 흔들었고, 철창으로 다가가 발로 그것을 걷어찼다- 레스트라드!!”

 

* * *

 

 

두 사람이 다시 만난 건 6개월 후였다. 안젤로는 초범이었고, 어려웠던 사정을 참작해 가벼운 형을 살았다. 그는 야드로 찾아갔고, 셜록을 만나기 위해 그곳에서 기다렸다. 남자가 정문으로 나오는 것을 보자 안젤로는 무거운 몸을 끌고 급히 그에게 달려갔다.

“셜록!”  
“안젤로.”

내미는 손을 잡고 악수하자 안젤로가 만면에 밝은 미소를 띄며 이야기했다.

“덕분에 형을 모두 잘 살았어. 고맙네! 자네에게 제일 먼저 인사하고 싶었지.”  
“그거라면 됐어.”  
“실은 말야- 좋은 소식이 하나 있어.”  
“자네에게 좋은 소식이군. 그래, 런던에 새로 낸 그 가게는 마음에 들던가?”

당황한 표정을 짓던 그는 이내 시원하게 웃었고 팔을 들어 셜록을 안았다.

“오, 맙소사. 자넨 천재야!”

그는 셜록의 등을 두드렸고, 정말 자랑스럽다는 듯 그를 바라봤다.

“그래, 자네 말대로 가게를 냈어. 먼 숙부님이 돌아가시면서 내게 유산의 일부를 남겨주셨지. 덕분에 내 식당을 냈고 말야. 노섬벌랜드가에 있어. 자네에겐 늘 공짜로 대접하지! 약속하네!”  
“난 식사를 즐기지 않아.”  
“그럼 이건 어때?”

안젤로가 그에게 다가가 씨익 웃어보였다.

“난 연애에 능숙하지. 이래뵈도 많이 사귀어봤거든. 자네에게 연인이 생긴다면, 제일 먼제 내 가게에 데려와. 가장 멋진 자리를 잡아줄테니까. 멋진 분위기를 만들어줄게, 약속하지!”

셜록은 예의 매력적인 미소를 지었다. 남자의 호의는, 순수하고 사심없었다. 감정에 둔한 셜록도 그가 자신에게 지닌 호의를 피부로 느낄 수 있을 정도였다. 그는 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그래.”

 

* * *

 

  
셜록은 안젤로의 가게에 드물게 갔다. 일년에 2번 정도. 정말 무언가를 먹어야 할때만. 그는 늘 혼자였다. 그러던 저 남자가 드디어 누군가를 데려온 것이다. 누구인지는 명백했다. ‘그의 연인’ 일것이다.

자신에게 또렷히 ‘난 데이트 상대가 아닙니다’라고 말하던 남자를 떠올린다. 그럼 이제 막 시작이라는 거군. 안젤로는 가장 예쁜 초에 불을 붙였고, 그들에게 다가갔다. 셜록이 그의 연인에게 이야기하는 중이었다.

“좀 먹는게 나을거야. 오래 기다려야 할 것 같으니까.”

상대를 배려하지 않는 남자라는 것도, 사건에 집중할 때는 누구의 신경도 쓰지 않는다는 것도 그간 겪으면서 알고있었다. 식사를 챙겨줄 정도의 상대라면 보통은 아니라는 거지.  
특별히 셜록을 위해 식당의 조도를 평소보다 더 낮추었다. 두 사람이 있는 테이블에는 조명이 더 있었기 때문에 다른 곳에 비해 더 아늑하고 포근한 분위기였다. 안젤로는 그의 연인을 위해 최고의 식사를 준비했다. 맛있는 요리를 먹는다면 마음도 편해질거라고 생각하면서, 안젤로는 테이블에 초를 올려놓았다.

자신을 올려다보는 그의 연인을 향해 엄지손가락을 치켜올린다. 힘내 셜록. 뒤돌아선 그는 흐뭇한 표정을 지었다. 방금 전 셜록의 얼굴을 봤기 때문이었다. 촛불을 올려두었을때, 남자의 입가는 만족스러운 미소를 띄고 있었다.


End file.
